(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus, an image display method, and a computer-readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
When an image is displayed on a display screen of an image display apparatus having a touch panel, various control operations are performed in such a manner as to be linked to dragging operations (operations of moving a finger of a user, a pointing device, or the like while the user is pressing the touch panel with the finger, the pointing device, or the like). For example, when an image displayed on the display screen is to be switched to another image, or when the display position of an enlarged image is to be moved, a dragging operation is performed.